You Don't Know Me
by Samantha14
Summary: A songfic, from Luke's point of view, about Lorelai. Rated PG13 just to be safe. RR, please! 1 of 1


Title: You Don't Know Me

A/N: This is my first song fic. Basically, I've placed a song in every single one of my stories, and have even named a fic after a song, but this is the first time I've actually written a story based solely on a song.

The song is "You Don't Know Me" by Jann Arden…it's on the "My Best Friend's Wedding" soundtrack, and it just _screams_ "Luke story! Luke story!" 

So, that's what I'm writing. A Luke fic. It's his thoughts and POV, about Lorelai. Imagine!!! 

Anyway. Here's the story!

Oh, and I don't own anything. At all. Seriously. I'm, like, poor. 

It's set somewhere between after the time Jess leaves for California and Rory leaves for college, I guess. And there's no Nicole in my world. 

I knock on Lorelai Gilmore's front door and wait for her to answer. I can hear music in the background, though, and I'm deathly afraid that I will be standing in the snow for the rest of eternity while Lorelai and her daughter Rory dance around their living room.

"Coming!" Lorelai calls from inside the house, and I sigh in relief. At least she knows I'm here. I hear four feet running down the stairs, and a laugh filled, breathless argument in the front hallway as to who gets the door.

"I got the door last time," Rory argues.

"Well, I got the door while you were a baby and couldn't walk. Almost an entire year, Rory! And then, I got the door when you were a toddler and couldn't be bothered to open the door. That was another couple of years there."

"Mom," Rory loudly protests. "That doesn't count!"

"I think it does, little missy."

"I think it doesn't. Besides, didn't you say Luke said he'd bring the food over himself?"

I can feel my cheeks burning at the mention of my name.

"Fine," I hear Lorelai say, and I can tell she's pouting from here. "I'll get the stupid door. But this will be used against you in the future!" 

Rory laughs, and soon the door is pulled open. 

"Hey, Luke," Lorelai smiles at me, and takes the bag of food I hold out. "We really appreciate the delivery service." 

I just glare, slightly, as she looks through the bag. 

"Oh, and while we've got you here…" she trails off, and I groan.

"I knew it. I knew that you didn't just request delivery service." I hold up my toolbox. "What's broken?"

"Bert!" she exclaims, reaching for my toolbox. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

I roll my eyes and hold the box away from her. "What's broken?"

"Oh, the sink in the kitchen. When we turn it on, it sprays us in the face, and when we turn it off, it drips."

"What do you even use it for?" I ask, pushing my way past her into the house.

"Water, for coffee."

"Oh, of course." I walked right into that one. 

"Seriously, Luke, we appreciate this," she gushes as she follows me to her kitchen. "You're just like the big handyman we never had." 

I roll my eyes again as I set my toolbox on the kitchen table and examine the faucet. "Well, nothing's wrong with the faucet. It's probably something to do with the water pressure."

"And the way to fix that problem would be…"

"To go outside."

"Eww. I'll help! I'll hold Bert."

"Lorelai," I sigh.

"No, it'll be fun. Like an adventure!" 

I turn to Rory, who has just walked into the kitchen. "Help."

She sets down the French fry she was just about to eat and walks over to her mother. "Why don't we take you away from nice Luke, and let him work."

"But—" Lorelai protests, looking over her shoulder as Rory leads her away.

"No buts. Let's go watch the little orange men on the TV."

"Oompa loompas!" Lorelai exclaims, all thoughts of me forgotten. I sigh. That seems to happen a lot. I trudge outside, fix the water pressure, and am back indoors in fifteen minutes. I wave goodbye to the girls, who are sprawled on the floor in the living room, watching _Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory_. Rory just waves back, but Lorelai jumps up from her spot and rushes over to me.

"Wait, Luke, don't leave yet!" 

I sigh and turn around from the door to face Lorelai. "And why not, Lorelai?"

"Uh…" she falters. "Because we'd miss Bert!" she finally exclaims, reaching down to pet my toolbox. (I add a silent _Dirty! _at this point in my thoughts, and then curse myself for picking up on one of Lorelai's worst habits.)

"You're certifiably insane," I say to Lorelai, turning around and opening her front door. "Goodbye," I say firmly, before shutting the door. 

I shake my head as I walk back to my truck and drive back to the diner. The woman is crazy, absolutely crazy—but she seems to always get what she wants out of me, no matter what it is.

I know why that is, too, but I'm too stubborn to admit it to myself. 

I make my way to the dark diner, empty because of the snowstorm that has kept everyone inside their homes, and climb the stairs to my apartment. My nephew's empty room makes me a little lonely, because somehow I'd gotten used to having the sarcastic, surly teenager in my apartment and diner every day for a little over a year. 

I grab a beer and sink into my couch, amazed at the silence that covers the entire place, seemingly the entire town, because even tiny Stars Hollow is quieter after it snows. 

To cover the silence, I turn on the radio, trying to find some station with a song that doesn't completely suck, and eventually settle on a slower, piano driven song that was playing at Lorelai's house. If I think too much, I can relate myself into the song. 

Well. I mustn't think too much.__

_You give your hand to me,_

_And then you say hello, _

_And I can hardly speak, _

_My heart is beating so,_

_And anyone can tell,_

_You think you know me well,_

_But you don't know me. _

I flash back to the first day I met Lorelai, right after I'd changed my father's hardware store into a diner. 

She'd walked in, directly up to me, and said, "Hi. You look like you own this place. There's a big coffee cup hanging from the door outside, and I would _kill_ for some good coffee. Give." 

Six-year-old Rory had tugged on Lorelai's pants leg and whined, "Mommy."

"Oh," Lorelai glanced down at her daughter. "And some for her, too. She just finished her first day of kindergarten."

"Coffee's horrible for you. Are you sure you should be having any, let alone giving your daughter some?"

"Coffee could never be horrible! How dare you say that? It's the sweet ambrosia of the gods!"

I rolled my eyes and poured her and Rory a cup.

They both grinned and chorused, "Thank you."

They've been my most loyal customers since, and at some point over the past twelve years—God, twelve years—had grown to be friends. But I always wanted something more with Lorelai, something…that I couldn't begin to tell her, let alone say it out loud in an empty room. __

_No, you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night_

_Who longs to kiss your lips, _

_Longs to hold you tight_

_Oh I am just a friend, _

_That's all I've ever been_

_Cause you don't know me_

I can't tell you how many times I've had a sleepless night, thinking about Lorelai, thinking about what it would be like to have a sleepless night…with _her_. But I know that she doesn't feel the same way, doesn't have the same dreams I have, about being together and all that entails.__

_I never knew the art of makin' love_

_Though my heart aches with love for you_

_Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by,_

_The chance that you might love me too_

My girlfriend Rachel left because she saw that I was basically head over heels for Lorelai. I've had so many promptings from everyone around town, telling me that we'd be perfect together, but I never really listened all that much until Jess, my nephew, who shared living space with me, told me flat-out that I was in love with Lorelai. 

I can't tell her, though. That would be too humiliating.__

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say goodbye_

_I watch you walk away _

_Beside the lucky guy._

_Oh, you will never know, _

_The one who loves you so, _

_Well, you don't know me._

Lorelai seems to troupe her boyfriends through the diner just to rub in the fact that I don't have her. I've seen her go through young guys, bastards, guys who would never last with the Gilmore girls, an engagement, and passes by Rory's father. 

While any number of these men might think they love Lorelai, no one loves her like I do, not even Christopher, Rory's father, who loves both girls and leaves 'em as often as he can, apparently.__

_You give your hand to me, _

_And then you say goodbye._

_I watch you walk away.  _

_Beside the lucky guy._

_Oh, you will never know, _

_The one who loves you so, _

_Cause you don't know me_

_Ohhhhh, no, you don't know me_

_Ooooh, you don't know me._

The song fades out, and I sigh, reaching to turn off the radio. 

Lorelai'll never know how I feel about her, cause I'll never work up the nerve to tell her. I've come close a few times, but I can never actually do it.

I leave my empty beer bottle near the sink and turn the lights in the apartment out as I go to bed, to dream about Lorelai Gilmore, a woman I will never have. 


End file.
